


Stresses

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could tell by the look in Levi’s eyes that he had not dropped in without cause. And why should he? Levi never did anything without cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stresses

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, first ao3 post ever, technically first time writing something to completion ever XD

“Do you need me to come in?”

  
Erwin lifted his head from the paperwork he held in his hands despite the proximity of the desk. The day had been arduous in its monotony and the sound of another human voice was more than welcome. He straightened, removing the thick-rimmed reading glasses from the end of his nose and placing them carefully in the top drawer of his desk. He didn’t much care for anyone to see them on his face other than the captain, who waited patiently at the threshold of his office.

  
“I think I’d like that very much after the day I’ve had,” he said finally, the fatigue and irritation evident in his tone.

Levi crossed his arms behind him after entering, pressing his back against the door and sighing audibly. He was still for a long moment, staring fastidiously at Erwin. The gaze was heavy, pregnant with intent. He leaned his head back, arms still trapped between the door and his spine, such that he was peering down his nose and across the room at the commander. Another heavy sigh.

“Are you going to make me get up?” His voice was amused but no less intimidating now.

He was sat at his desk, ankle of one leg propped up on the knee of the other, leaning forward on his elbows and resting the bridge of his nose in his hands which were joined gingerly at the fingertips. He could tell by the look in Levi’s eyes that he had not dropped in without cause. And why should he? Levi never did anything without cause. Of course, he never defied an order from Erwin, either. Although, Erwin preferred to keep the shot calling to a minimum behind closed doors, except in cases which met with Levi’s pleasure. At the start he was sure this was just such an occasion, but now he had doubts.

“Captain?”

Nothing.

“This is how you want to play it, then? Come _here_ , Levi. That is an order.”

To Erwin’s surprise, Levi dropped his left ear almost to the shoulder and blinked, lazy. Nothing more.

Finding himself—perhaps unjustifiably—frustrated, Erwin’s brow furrowed. He ran a thumb across his bottom lip a few times, thoughtful, before suddenly vaulting from the upholstered chair. His long, powerful strides brought him before the captain in little time. Still, the only movement from Levi was in the tiniest increments; the crane of his neck to meet Erwin’s gaze, the huff of air from his nostrils as he sighed again, the slightest wince as Erwin placed a large hand on the door beside Levi’s ear.

Erwin knew Levi was playing some game with him, but for the life of him he couldn’t keep his normal calm. Perhaps it was the stress of the day; the hours of paperwork, the fruitless meetings with his deplorable superiors, and had he forgotten to eat? At any rate, he could feel his frustration rattling his bones, humming through his body just beneath the skin, like he could dig it out with his own nails. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and exhaled with enough force to cause Levi to flinch.

“We won’t speak, then. I don’t want you to speak. Not until I tell you to.”

Levi’s eyes shot open just as Erwin descended to crush his mouth against his own, mighty jaw pinning Levi in place against the door. It was a violent thing, Erwin’s tongue probing him, teeth clicking together clumsily, guttural protests emerging from Levi’s throat. Erwin released him, pulling away just far enough to meet Levi’s gaze. His breath was still hot against Levi’s lips as his right hand crept up the captain’s chest. Erwin’s fingertips stopped at Levi’s clavicle, just beneath the cravat he’d grown accustomed to seeing decorate the captain’s collar. Some days it was even he that tied it around him, having to knot it just so or risk suffering his paramour’s wrath. Erwin wrapped his slender fingers about the porcelain skin of Levi’s neck, and with a sudden jerk he pushed up beneath his jaw, squeezing just enough to coax a ragged sigh from his parted lips.

“Er…win,” Levi choked, wincing slightly. His lips were still red from the prior assault and a healthy flush bloomed across his cheeks.

“Shut. Up.” He ran his free hand down Levi’s front until it rested at the erection that had formed beneath his trousers. Just as he’d expected; his devoted captain hadn’t come without cause. He squeezed, causing Levi to fidget awkwardly, arms still trapped behind him. “I gave you an order. Be silent,” he menaced, clenching tighter about Levi’s neck before releasing slightly. “I’ll not condone such insubordination twice.”

Levi visibly relaxed beneath the pressure of Erwin’s grip. He clamped his mouth shut in silent obedience as Erwin began to undo his trousers. They had of course done this many times, although far be it from them to speak on such a relationship to others, but something seemed more urgent to Erwin this time.

And Levi so eerily calm.

It heated his insides even further. The want in the pit of his stomach was suddenly so plain he could hardly keep it down. His own erection ached inside his slacks, so much that now it was all he could think about, even as he pressed the palm of his hand against the bare skin of Levi’s cock. To Erwin’s surprise he remained silent but his desire clearly quickened. Levi couldn’t help but roll his hips forward into Erwin’s hand, now offering controlled, deliberate strokes.

Their lips met again, commander towering over captain, practically crushing his slight frame into the door. Sweat rolled down Erwin’s spine in rivulets, sending a shiver through his entire body. He pulled Levi forward from the door a few inches by the neck, instructing him to undress. He removed his coat and cravat while still under the control of Erwin’s hand. After unbuttoning his shirt, Erwin suddenly stepped back, freeing Levi entirely. He seemed perplexed but no less aroused, swallowing what Erwin could only assume was probably some manner of protest.

“Remove your trousers, captain. I want you on my desk.” He turned away, sauntering across the room with deceptive calm, as his hands were unnecessarily jittery. Spinning around, he leaned against the corner of the desk, eyeing Levi who had already succeeded in peeling off his pants. Nude save for his unbuttoned shirt, he kept eye contact with Erwin as he strode lithely towards the desk. He was sinewy and strong and stunning as ever, and his cock was distracting as it burst from between the hanging sides of his shirt.

He had to stand on his toes in order to balance his bare ass on the edge of the desk, a sight that made Erwin wild with desire. Unfastening his own trousers, he stepped in front of Levi, liberating his glutted member before his hesitant eyes. Levi watched intently as Erwin stroked himself once, twice, three times.

In an inelegant stupor induced by Erwin’s behavior, Levi inched his way further onto the desk. The wood was cold against his back even through the linen of his shirt. He wriggled backward until his ass was just at the edge, legs bent and heels digging into the hard corners of the desk. Erwin was on him the moment he was situated, pushing Levi’s knees apart with massive hands, hands that Levi felt might envelop him, eclipse him entirely. For a few seconds he gazed down at his obedient captain, hard and smooth like stone, silent as the grave. He took in the sight of him, cock twitching in anticipation, gleaming with the first traces of his ardor which Erwin had released by his own hand.

“Beautiful as ever,” he murmured with an unexpected air of tenderness. Levi tensed, furrowing his brow as if to respond but he did not dare. Instead he reached behind his head and opened a drawer, fumbling around for a few moments. Erwin could hear the paper shuffling and was perplexed until Levi drew his hand out, clutching a vial. Of course.

Erwin took the vial of lube from Levi’s hand and squeezed a generous portion of it into his palm. Rearing back, he gripped his own cock and massaged the impressive length till he was slick, taking care that Levi could see every motion from where he lay. Leaning over him, he slid two fingers from the same hand over Levi’s entrance, sending a shock through the smaller man’s body. His breath hitched in his throat but he caught the sound before it emerged from his parted lips. Erwin smiled wryly at him, brimming with satisfaction over Levi’s steadfast compliance. Or perhaps he was pleased by Levi’s struggle to remain compliant as he continued to tease him with his fingertips.

More muddled sounds and squirming from Levi. Even more after Erwin slid a finger inside him, then another, twisting and curling them in a rhythm that was clearly diminishing the captain’s composure. Much as it pleased him to keep Levi in line he had to admit that the sound of Levi’s cries ringing out—filling his once tranquil office—would be more than welcome. Anxiously he withdrew his fingers from Levi’s body and squared himself between his knees. From where Levi was laying, Erwin was big. Impossibly big. And although he’s done this before he can never imagine Erwin sticking that massive thing inside him. No matter how many times he and Erwin fuck, he can’t shake the few seconds of panic right before he presses into him, burning him up, filling him completely. This time is no different.

Erwin positions the head of his cock at Levi’s ass, taking one last look before he applies just enough pressure to break into him. Levi’s back arches instinctively but he bites down hard on his lip to keep quiet. More pressure as Erwin continues his slow assault. His cock is slick as it could possibly be but nothing can quell that feeling of being torn into. No matter how much Erwin pets or coos, no matter how easy he claims to take it, Levi feels every centimeter like hot metal, until Erwin is flush with his ass.

“I’ll wait,” he gasps, overwhelmed by the vice grip Levi’s body has on him. He can see the heat on his lover’s lips and cheeks, see the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes which struggle to focus. He feels a certain amount of guilt, but not enough to stop. He pulls out so slowly he’s not even sure he’s moved at all until he hears another choke out of Levi.

After a pause, he moves some more, and more, until it seems that the tears in Levi’s eyes have dried, and suddenly he can feel Levi pushing against him. Now when Erwin moves, Levi’s hips undulate to meet him. His mouth is agape in a way that Erwin finds absurdly lurid and he simply can’t take much more.

He wraps both hands around Levi’s waist before stopping abruptly.

“Levi…speak.”

All at once he plunges his entire length inside the poor man, digging bruises into his skin, pulling his bottom half completely off of the desk. Levi cries out, a sound that Erwin is sure anyone in a two room radius can hear, toes curling, legs flailing at Erwin’s sides uncontrollably as Erwin fucks into him with a fervor that nearly frightens him. His moans come full on now, completely unabated, and Erwin fears he may come just as a cadet or a superior walks in the door. His lust is thick in his stomach and he bears down on Levi’s mouth just to get him to shut up. He could order him to be quiet but he can barely think straight and the sounds are so intoxicating he can’t fathom what will happen if they stop.

Suddenly, Levi reaches down and grips his right wrist, pulling frantically even as Erwin’s tongue still pushes down his throat. Erwin lifts his head a bit and slows his thrusts, confused.

“D-don’t stop, you…asshole,” Levi stammers, before dragging Erwin’s preposterously large hand up to his throat. A flash of realization settles in Erwin’s eyes and he adjusts his fingers and thumb to just the right points beneath Levi’s jaw.

“Don’t push too hard,” Erwin warns, concerned.

“Fuck you, old man,” he spits out in retort, clearly trying to agitate the commander.

Thrilled, Erwin clenches his whole hand around that delicate neck, perhaps a little tighter than he originally planned. Levi gags immediately on his moans, tongue darting out as Erwin begins to pound into him harder than ever. Erwin looks and feels crazed, made mad by the way Levi’s eyes roll back in his head with every thrust, the way his cries come out in high pitched cracks and raspy chokes, the way he claws at Erwin’s outstretched arm that pins him by the throat to his desk, a desk on which they have fucked so many times he’s lost count. The sounds, the sounds are ringing in his ears, skin on skin when he collides with Levi’s ass, the obscene squelching of his cock tearing through Levi’s insides, the abhorrent pounding and rattling of the desk and its drawers and their contents. The sounds—

“Agh—E, Er…win!”

His entire body locks as he comes, a sea of himself inside this beautiful, wretched man that he loves, and when he releases his hand from Levi’s throat the delicious sound of his gasps wrench even more orgasm from his already taxed body. Almost instantly Levi is coming, warm, white ribbons across his belly and chest. He’s pliant and red beneath Erwin, an imprint of his commander’s hand left neatly on his neck, flush from lack of blood just starting to wan. He whimpers as Erwin pulls out of him, knowing the viscous feeling in his ass is from more than just lubricant. He lay there a moment, panting, twitching as Erwin’s come pushes out of him, likely pooling on the desk. Despite his recent throes, he is immediately disgusted.

Erwin was already fastening his pants when Levi finally mustered the strength to sit up.

“Get dressed. With our luck someone will walk in any moment, you moaning like a whore,” Erwin chuckles, straightening his collar and running a hand through his disheveled hair.

Levi says nothing, the look he gives the commander says it all.

Later, as Levi is wiping up the sweat and come from Erwin’s desk with what can only be described as horror and reverie, Erwin decides to inquire about the meaning of his visit.

“I heard you were having a rough day,” he replies flatly.

“Rough day? Most days are rough.” Erwin doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer.

Levi pauses, looks up from his cleaning into the eyes of the man sitting at the desk he was just writhing around on top of.

“Some idiot cadet running his mouth off. The meeting didn’t go well. When I asked him what the fuck he was talking about he just stammered like a shithead. Then I remembered. The budget meeting.”

Erwin was quiet. When Levi realized he wasn’t going to respond, he continued.

“I don’t know what they said but I know it isn’t good. I know that every office has dumped their paperwork on you all day long. I know you would prefer to be out there doing drills with those hopeless trainees.” Levi crossed his arms and averted his gaze, falling silent. Thinking.

“What, Levi?”

“I thought you could…I thought you might like the opportunity to make at least one command today. To take out the frustration.”

His calm standoffishness upon arrival now made perfect sense. Erwin smiled, a sincere but melancholy thing.

“You know me well.”


End file.
